great_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lincoln Loud
FIRST PAGE ON THIS WIKI! Hi, folks. My name is Lincoln Loud, an 11-year-old elementary student at Royal Woods Elementary School, and the main protagonist of the Nickeldeon show The Loud House. Now you might be wondering how I managed to be the first one to get on this wiki. Well, I can't wait to tell you all about my likable qualities! Why The Amazing Lincoln Rocks! # I'm pretty likable and well-meaning. # I like to break the fourth wall to talk to you guys, in a non-annoying way unlike one of those weird kids' shows Lola watches! # I come up with the most creative plans and operations, after all, I'm the Man with the Plan! Although, I should probably come up with shorter names for them... # Most of the time I'm very caring towards my sisters, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. # Me and Clyde have a great friendship together, and our friendship name is Clincoln McCloud. # Hey, I may be a comic book/video game nerd, but I like cute stuff too, you know. # I was developed into a character with 10 sisters, which is a creative idea for kids, teens and adults alike. # I'm shown to be intelligent and responsible, cos I'm acing all my classes! # I'm the one who's most happy in most episodes that focus on me! Why The Amazing Lincoln Isn't Perfect... # I'm interested in gross stuff and being gassy, but you know, farting was a lot more fun in my ''whole' happy life! # I guess I can be selfish and arrogant in some episodes. These episodes include The Sweet Spot, Out on a Limo, Toads and Tiaras, The Waiting Game, Hand Me Downer, The Loudest Yard, Friendzy, No Guts, No Glori, Ties That Bind, Save the Date (Although it was mainly my classmates' faults), and Funny Business, but at least I learn a lesson in the end after getting my comeuppance. # My "comics in his undies" scenes might be a little cringeworthy for you guys...sorry about that, but I just love reading comics in my underwear. It's a personal thing. # Despite my intelligence, I can be very gullible and quick to jump to conclusions (which is foreshadowing). Stuff You Might Not Know About Me! (Trivia) * Although it is unexplained why my hair is white instead of red, or blonde/yellow, or black, or blue, or even brown (light or dark), I'm apparently born with poliosis, which means absence of color on your hair. * I have over four voice actors in the series, the first one being Sean Ryan Fox (in the pilot), Grant Palmer (in Season 1's episodes "Left in the Dark - "A Fair to Remember"), Collin Dean (in Season 1's "One of the Boys" - "Homespun" and Season 2 - onwards), and Tex Hammond (Listen Out Loud Podcast Episode #7: Lincoln Loud and Clyde). * I am Tex Hammond's very first character he has voiced, in fact, The Loud House is the first cartoon he played a character in. Do we get any recognition for that? * Speaking of which, Tex is the son of Grey Delisle-Griffin, who voiced my sisters, Lana, Lola, and Lily. * In "Not a Loud", my amazing birth story was me being born in the limousine belonging to the President of the United States of America. ** This may be the reason why my name is Lincoln, as it was the name of a former U.S.A. president. Wait...I'm not supposed to be sharing this with you! Just...forget I said that. Heh heh... * I'm the only character to appear and have dialogue in every single episode of the first two seasons, due to me being the protagonist and all. ** In fact, I appear in almost all of the episodes' title cards, even for episodes that don't focus on me! *** My first non-speaking appearance was in "Roadie to Nowhere", while the first time I was absent was in "Net Gains". Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Males Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Gullible Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:American Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Self-Aware Category:Cute Characters Category:Beware The Nice Ones Category:Heroes Category:The Loud House Characters Category:Internet Memes Category:Characters with Insecurity